PROJECT ABSTRACT (ESSENCE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The overall goal of ESSENCE (Enabling translation of Science to Service to ENhance Depression CarE) is to bridge the science to service gap and strengthen an existing collaborative network of institutions in South Asia bound together by the NIMH supported SHARE Hub (the South Asian Hub for Advocacy, Research and Education on mental health) for International Mental Health Research, by generating knowledge on cost-effective implementation approaches for scaling up of evidence-based interventions for mental disorders, and building capacity in a range of key stakeholders to enhance the conduct of implementation research, the dissemination of its findings, and the uptake of this evidence in policy and programs, ultimately resulting in reduction of treatment gap for mental disorders. The ESSENCE Administrative Core (EAC) will evolve from the existing administrative core of SHARE and will take responsibility for the overall administration, coordination, management and monitoring of the Scale Up and the Capacity Building components. The EAC investigators and team will have specific mandates and clearly delineated roles and responsibilities. A clearly defined governance mechanism, and research uptake and monitoring strategies, will aim to facilitate seamless coordination of the components of the project and communication between ESSENCE network partners, other Hubs awarded under this U19 mechanism, and the NIMH. This will be an exemplary arrangement of collaboration with complementary expertise and experience and present a unique opportunity for exchange of ideas and capacity building between the institutions and countries focussed on implementation research in one of the world's most populous regions with very inadequate mental health resources. The EAC will be housed in the Public Health Foundation of India (PHFI) and will be supported by Harvard University (Applicant Organization for ESSENCE). The roles of the EAC will be split between the main PHFI campus in Gurgaon (National Capital Region, India) which is also where the ESSENCE Contact PI maintains his office as Co-Director of the Centre for Control of Chronic conditions and Injuries and the PHFI project office in Bhopal, the capital of the state of Madhya Pradesh, where the ESSENCE PI (Dr. Shidhaye), EAC coordinator and other EAC team members will be located to oversee the day to day administration of ESSENCE. Three governance groups will be established to oversee and ensure successful implementation of ESSENCE. The Leadership Group will be the primary decision making body on policy matters including fiscal and other resource management. The Research Management Group will be the primary decision making body on implementation of Scale up component while the Capacity Building Group will oversee the implementation of various capacity building strategies.